Bed of Nails
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Some love can be like a bed of nails. A couple finds that out quick enough. Sucky at summaries. It is all better on the inside.


**Bed Of Nails**

**STPL**

Summary: All about a relationship that goes bad and their love is like a bed of nails. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I only own my character only. I don't own the song either.

Pairing: Shawn Michaels/Sapphire Myers

Authoress Note: I have a picture of Sapphire Myers of what she looks like in my profile.

**Bed Of Nails**

"Damn it Shawn you know that this business will kill you later. It is only a matter of time!" Yelled Sapphire his wife for the past six years and former wife before Rebecca. She had two kids with him before he left her and two more kids after they got remarried.

_I love the way you hurt me, my tears are your wine_

_Your thoughts would draw my plan for a cruise in vain_

_Like talons in the pake moon shining above us_

_My gained pleasure in pain is slowly vanished _

_Vanishing deeper and deeper into a void of your venomous love, yeah_

"I know you don't like it Sapphire, but it is my job. Why do you have to fight me when I get home from a long week with the WWE?"

Sapphire glared at her husband. "I am not going to allow you to hurt yourself and bring your eldest daughter Jessica into this. She could very well die like Owen Hart did and you know that you don't want to lose your eldest daughter to this!"

_Yeah! We're gonna fight, we do it every night_

_Baby, when you scratch you know I'm gonna bite_

_You can make me die, I can make you cry_

_Opposites attract that's the reason why_

"Jessica can be a diva if she wants to be and you know it!"

"Shawn that isn't the point! I don't want Jessica to see her father working for that bastard JBL and trying to earn a decent amount of pay to support your kids?! It isn't right Shawn!"

_No one else could make you feel like I do, I do, I do_

_No one ever gets as deep inside you, as I do, baby_

"Why should you care what I do Sapphire. It is part of my job! I want to be able to support the kids! You quit wrestling years ago!"

Sapphire had tears come to her eyes. "Shawn you know that I had to quit because of the kids to make sure that I was with them the whole time. I wanted to make sure that they had their mother!" She said going to her knees, her black hair covering her blue eyes.

_Our love is a bed of nails_

_Love hurts good on a bed of nails_

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails_

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails_

Shawn walked over to his wife and put his hand on her shoulder.

She smacked it off of her shoulder. "How dare you think that you need support this family like this by working for a sick bastard that thinks he is a wrestling god. God Shawn you are going against everything that you are known for. You turned your back on your family and on your fans by working for that bastard!"

Shawn picked her up. "Sapphire it isn't something that I want to do… it is something that I have to do. I want to make sure that Jessica goes to college before she starts wrestling and make sure that she has something else set up other than just wrestling."

_Yeah! First we're gonna kiss, then we're gonna say_

_Dirty little words that only lovers say_

_Rockin' through the night, rollin' on the floor_

_When they hear us screamin', they'll be breakin' down the door_

"You just want her to go to college and waste money! She doesn't want college! If you would have listened to her, she told you that she didn't want to be in college. She already knows what she wants to do Shawn!"

"It doesn't mean that this job is going to be right for her. She is young enough to know that the dangers of the WWE are real."

_No one else could make you fell like I do, I do, I do_

_No one ever gets as deep inside you, as I do, baby_

"That isn't the damn point Shawn. I want her to join the WWE to learn from you and now I am not so sure that I want her there because of you working for that bastard!"

"Sapphire honey you need to calm down. The kids are upstairs and they will think that we are going to do something that we both are going to regret."

_Our love is a bed of nails_

_Love hurts good on a bed of nails_

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails_

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails_

"Damn it Shawn I regret a lot of things. I was hoping that you were going to see what JBL was doing to us Shawn!"

"What the hell is JBL doing to us other than being my employer!"

"He is destroying this family!"

_Bed of nails, bed of nails_

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails_

_Oww oww, oww oww oww_

_Gonna drive you like a hammer_

_Baby, put me in your slammer, oh yeah_

"He isn't destroying our family Sapphire!"

Sapphire slapped him across the face. "You idiot!"

Shawn gripped her wrist hard. "Don't slap me again!"

_No one else could make you feel like I do, I do, I do_

_No one ever gets as deep inside you, as I do, baby_

Sapphire whimpered in pain. She wasn't use to her husband grabbing onto her like that. "Shawn you're hurting me."

Shawn let her go.

_Our love is a bed of nails_

_Love hurts good on a bed of nails_

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails_

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails_

Sapphire backed away from him. "Shawn do you see when we fought before and I hit you… you wouldn't have grabbed my arm."

Shawn sunk to his knees. He couldn't believe what he had done. "Sapphire I am sorry."

_Our love is like a bed of nails_

_Love hurts good on a bed of nails_

_I'll lay you down and when all else fails_

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails, oww_

"Save it Shawn. I am not going to deal with this any more." She said getting up. She walked away from him.

Shawn chased after her. "And where do you plan on going?"

"Going? Oh Shawn you are going to be the one that is going to be leaving this house."

_Bed of nails, bed of nails_

_I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails_

_Oww oww, oww oww oww_

_Gonna drive you like a hammer _

_Baby put me you your slammer, oh yeah_

Shawn grabbed her shoulder. "I am not going to leave this family behind. I have worked so hard to get back with you Sapphire. I cannot lose you, Jessica, Mariana, Jewel, and Matthew!"

Sapphire turned around and faced him. "You will have to make this choice sooner than before. Prove to me that we are more important than money."

_Our love is a bed of nails_

_I'll drive you like a hammer on the bed of nails_

_Oww oww, oww oww oww_

_I'll drive you, drive you, drive you_

Shawn picked her up and carried her to their bedroom that they shared. "Let me show you then. I will prove to you that you mean more than money. I want to be there for the kids. I wanted to make sure that we had money to see the kids off to college."

"Ask Hunter for the money."

_Our love is a bed of nails_

_I'll drive you like a hammer on the bed of nails_

_Oww oww, oww oww oww_

_I'll drive you, drive you, drive you_

Shawn kissed her on the lips. "I will ask Hunter."

Sapphire smiled. "That is all I ask for Shawn."

**That is the end of this story please tell me what you think about it. I will get the next chapter of my Being in Love With A Hardy up as soon as possible. Keep a look out for my other one shots.**


End file.
